nspolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Stars
The Last Stars is a democratic full blub, member of the Blub Alliance. He is the Emperor of his own empire, which also includes his other 3 younger siblings. While it doesn't look like it on the outside, the Empire at it's core holds very violent tendencies (with the except of LS the Emperor to a certain extent). The most notable event that shows the Empire's tendencies is Blubnorök, in which all members within the Empire are able to challenge the current Empress/Emperor for the Crown. Blubnorök only ends once one of the challengers collapses (mostly ends with death, but it is not required). History The Last Stars is a young nation who doesn't have much history. (thats means WIP!) The 1st Blubnorök: LS vs. IOS - Declared by IOS on June 20th. (Result: Defeat for LS, IOS became Empress. LS was spared and put under house-arrest.) The 2nd Blubnorök: IOS vs. UTS - Declared by UTS on June 21st. (Result: Defeat and brief death for IOS, UTS became 'Emperor'. The Empire was disbanded for a brief period and became American Commonwealths for UTS). Restoration of The Crown: Due to events and the death of IOS, LS was nudged towards breaking away from UTS to once again reunite the Empire. This would have created the 3rd Blubnorök, but due to the good relationship between the Ex-Emperor and UTS, it was avoided when UTS simply allowed LS to break off. The Crown and title of Emperor once again returned back to LS, with IOS' revival shortly afterwards. Personality He's always happy, very bubbly, and overall just a cheerful blub. But they say during the night he's different... Hobbies The Last Stars really enjoys swimming, fishing and hugging others. Another one of LS' hobbies involves "creative writing". Reputation The Last Stars is pretty much friends with everyone. He's friends with Blub nations and United Territories and States. Relationship with Sibling Islands: 'Isle Of Silence (IOS): '''The relationship between LS and IOS is almost non-existent (or rather a bit unstable). For the most part, they both tend to stay out of each other's hair, but are known to clash heads with each other (which did lead to the 1st Blubnorök). It is mostly due to the different ideologies, different influences (from other polandballs, and/or from their Indwellers/'Lore Parents'). '''Rain Dance Island (RDI): '''The relationship between LS and RDI is on stable ground. However, they don't tend to interact a lot due to RDI's relatively seclusive nature when residing back at home. It is somewhat similar to LS/IOS relationship except it lacks the general "hate" and is much more laid-back. They simply don't mind each other's presence. '''Archipelago Of Jupiter (AOJ): '''As the smallest island within the Empire, AOJ heavily relies on protection from LS and RDI. Thus it explains the more relaxed, nurture-like relationship between LS and AOJ. Around the time when AOJ's first dog (Kale) was murdered by IOS, it was LS who talk AOJ how to make herbal teas to help cope with his flaring fear and anxiety. Lore (Very WIP!) The ''Indwellers: ''Indweller ''is simply the name that was given to the four 'beasts' that appeared in mythical stories before the creation of the Last Stars Empire. While formal and more personal names have been mentioned within some stories, the term ''Indweller ''has been decided to be a broader term for the four creatures. These Indwellers have been described as "large, hideous beasts with a screech strong enough to rid its surrounding territory of all life". They've all been said to reside within the deepest corners of the waters surrounding the Empire in a deep coma-like sleep.